The invention relates to a kitchen sink sprayer.
It is known that many kitchen sinks are provided with faucets for supplying water and for adjusting the flow of the water between full open and closed positions, which comprise, accommodated in an adapted duct, a flexible hose that extends at one end from said faucet and is provided, at the other end, with an element known as a sprayer, which is designed to be gripped by the user in order to achieve two goals.
First of all, the sprayer can be managed in order to make the flow of water exit in different positions within the sink, and furthermore the sprayer can be required, by way of a simple actuation of means with which it is provided, to determine the outflow of the water in the form of a central jet or of a peripheral jet.
The sprayer comprises a body which is enclosed in an outer enclosure for being gripped by the user and is provided with a coupling to the flexible water supply hose, and such body comprises a rod provided, at one end, with a tip that is adapted to open selectively the access of the water to ducts for forming the central jet and to ducts for forming the peripheral jet, and is provided with actuation means that allow the user to move it from one of the two selection positions to the other and vice versa.
The rod actuation means that are known in the background art have all a certain constructive complexity and a consequent rather substantial space occupation, which in any case is such as to constitute a crucial obstacle in the process of sprayer miniaturization that today is an essential condition for the commercial success thereof.